Primeiro passo
by heiiko
Summary: " 'Presumo que hoje foi um dia cheio de 'primeiros' pra você , prepare-se para os próximos.'  "Estou preparado! Acho .. Espero! " Respondeu Shion entre determinado e confuso. Eles riram , ignorando as chagas prometidas pelo futuro. "


**Os personagens desta história não me pertencem, esses lindos. Muito obrigada, Asano Atsuko! **

**Essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo na vida, portanto mil perdões se estiver confuso, tosco, sem graça. Espero que eu consiga de alguma forma passar o que eu desejava com essa história. **  
><strong>Por favor, quem ler, deixe suas críticas !<strong>

* * *

><p>Shion e Nezumi finalmente chegam em casa , depois de um dia exaustivo . Especialmente para Shion. Não ia ser fácil se acostumar , se adaptar , mas ele não tinha intenções de desistir . Era tudo que ele queria . Um desejo profundo , expandir seu mundo , se tornar forte , aprender . Dessa forma também se aproximaria de Nezumi, eles se entenderiam mais.<p>

"E então , gostou do passeio ?" Perguntou Nezumi, com um riso irônico.

" Ahh!" Suspirou Shion , cansado , retirando o casaco imundo. "Me sinto uma nova pessoa agora! hah. Não vou falar que gostei de ser molestado, agarrado ou quase morto, mas ... Ver que a vida não é um marasmo de certa forma me alivia e assusta ao mesmo tempo."

Nezumi respondeu com um meio sorriso e um arquear de sobrancelhas. Ele estava, na verdade , satisfeito. Jogou sua blusa em um canto e surpreendeu Shion com um sorriso, olhando-o nos olhos.

" Ainda tem muito o que aprender, mas você me surpreendeu. Achei que daria conta , mas digamos que foi melhor que o esperado." Disse, notando alguns arranhões nos braços e vermelhidões no tronco nu do menor." Mas não se empolgue , foi apenas o primeiro dia." Completou, sério.

"Sim , senhor ! " sorriu Shion, animado com o bom humor do outro.

Nezumi seguiu para o banho, dando a Shion a visão de suas costas, marcadas por aquela cicatriz enorme. Como ele queria saber. Conhecê-lo, entendê-lo. De onde vieram essas marcas? Por que ele odeia a No. 6? O que ele fez nos últimos quatro anos? Por que ele havia ajudado Shion? Por que, o que , como , quando , onde , ah ! Uma onda de caos perpassava a mente de Shion.

Em meio ao silêncio de sua perturbação interna , Shion começou a escutar um canto baixinho. Vinha do banheiro. Ele se aproximou, e reconheceu a voz de Nezumi , baixa e profunda, cantarolando no banho. Ele se sentou ao lado da porta , tentando ouvir mais , mas logo que o fez escutou o outro puxar a toalha , saindo pouco depois do banheiro.

"Ora, majestade, não sabia que tinhas o hábito de espiar os outros no banho. Quanta perversão!" Disse fazendo careta , ao encontrar Shion ao lado da porta, enquanto ainda se secava com a toalha. Seus cabelos escorriam pelas costas, escuros e pesados. O outro riu e entrou para o banho em seguida.

Enquanto isso , Nezumi colocou sua roupa e começou a preparar o jantar. Ao sair do banheiro , Shion o flagrou novamente cantarolando a música , concentrado. Ele parou , escutando atentamente, enquanto se vestia. Seu cantar era quase um sussurro , e uma melodia tão bonita , ele queria escutar mais.

"Que musica é essa?" Perguntou , enquanto Nezumi servia distraído o jantar. Ele pareceu surpreso, como se mal se desse conta de que estava cantando.  
>"Se chama 'BlackBird' , Passaro Negro"<p>

"Por que você não canta ?" Perguntou Shion, curioso. Nezumi o fitou, atentamente.

Ele na verdade queria cantar . De vez em quando sentia essa necessidade , que muitas vezes nem era notada , sua voz acabava saindo naturalmente. Ele podia tentar controlar seus sentimentos , mas dificilmente sua voz. Esperou um instante , e então , a deixou sair .

"Blackbird singing in the dead of night,

Take these broken wings and learn to fly.

All your life,

You were only waiting for the moment to arise.

Blackbird singing in the dead of night,

Take these sunken eyes and learn to see.

All your life,

You were only waiting for the moment to be free."

Sua voz , calma e quente , firme e intensa , parecia brusca mas gentilmente abrir caminho entre a alma de quem o escutava.

Shion estava estático, inebriado, contemplativo , esperando o par de olhos prateados se voltarem para ele. "Nezumi ... " Ele baixou o olhar , reflexivo. Murmurou algo para si, quase inaudivelmente.

"O quê ?"

" Você , cantando , essa música , o pássaro. " Respondeu, pausadamente.

" O que tem o pássaro?"

"De asas quebradas , cantando." Ele entendia o que aquilo queria dizer. "E você me satiriza, me critica..." Mas em algum ponto seus "vacilos" se convergiam. Ele só não sabia explicar. Eles nao lutavam pela mesma causa , mas se ligavam em algum ponto. Algum ponto essencial.

Nezumi o encarou , franziu o cenho . Sentiu o cheiro da sopa se aconchegar pelo quarto . Normalmente ele reagiria instantaneamente , agressivo. Mas ele se manteve pensativo, em silêncio. Era a primeira vez que Shion falava algo assim. Deu as costas a ele, a pretexto de ir pegar os pratos. Aquele silêncio frio entristecia Shion.

Enquanto jantavam , ele refletia .  
>"Deve ser difícil , ser pássaro e não poder voar.. Como sua liberdade fora usurpada pela escuridão, e ainda assim ele espera ansiosamente ... Ao menos cantar ele podia , devia ser como um presente divino ."<p>

"Talvez. Mas não compensa o fato de suas asas estarem quebradas."Nezumi replicou, rígido. "Ele vive preso na escuridão, condenado."

"Mas ele vai conseguir se recuperar , não é ? Logo ele vai ser livre novamente. Livre dessa dor. Dessas amarras que o impedem de voar , ainda que não o silenciem. Mesmo no escuro. "

"Ai , ai . Já vi que agora vai danar a filosofar ,hein . Não devia ter te dado tantos livros , vão pifar seus neurônios matemáticos , tentando compreender o subjetivo." Suspirou Nezumi,impaciente.

" Você compreendeu o que eu quis dizer .. e ainda desvia do assunto dessa forma! Falo sério."

Nezumi o encarou com frieza , estreitando seus olhos metálicos. " Não fale como se me conhecesse." Falou em um sussurro grave e gélido. Ele se levantou, recolhendo os pratos. Em silêncio , os dois organizaram a bagunça do jantar.

Shion tentava lidar com as rejeições de Nezumi , tentava conciliar seus pensamentos confusos , que brotavam inadvertidamente em sua cabeça. Tudo fazia sentido , tudo parecia se ligar , ao mesmo tempo em que parecia ir além de sua compreensão. Perdido em um vasto oceano de novidades , todas os seus antigos conceitos em reconstrução ou apenas desconstrução. Destruição .E isso era importante , ele precisava compartilhar. Nezumi sabia disso , mas era demais. Proximidade demais, profundidade demais. Seria utópico, ilusório sonhar com a solução dos problemas a partir da simples destruição das barreiras sólidas. E ainda assim , ele se deixava contradizer. Desviava de sua postura severa assim que o via com aqueles olhos baixos, desamparados. Como era difícil ignorá-los.

" Você canta ?" Nezumi perguntou de repente.

"Cantar todo mundo canta , né? " Respondeu Shion , lentamente, em um sorriso escondendo um pouco de mágoa. " Na verdade eu gosto muito de música, mas ,como já deve imaginar, não é como se nós fôssemos incentivados à musica na No. 6. Minha mãe costumava cantar bastante pra mim, quando pequeno. As mães não deviam perder esses hábitos..." reflexivo , Shion pôde escutar sua mãe cantando bem longe em sua memória . A voz quase sussurrada, aguda , se esforçando pra não desafinar , parecia acolhê-lo , era quente , mas diferente da de Nezumi. Era calor de mãe.

"Cante pra mim"

"Ahn?"

"Cante." Respondeu Nezumi, sua voz grave e tão baixa que quase não se ouvia.

"Ehh... eu canto meio mal sabe ..." Seus olhos se encontraram, enquanto ele ia terminar a frase. Os olhos de Nezumi o pediam para cantar , firmes , mas sem a dureza de sua voz. Shion , um pouco desconcertado , escolheu a música automaticamente , tomou coragem , e começou , baixinho:

"When you wish upon a star  
>Makes no difference who you are<br>Anything your heart desires  
>Will come to you<p>

If your heart is in your dream  
>No request is too extreme<br>When you wish upon a star  
>As dreamers do"<p>

Sua voz caminhava lentamente na música , com cuidado para não errar , delicada. Diferente da voz penetrante de Nezumi , essa parecia se enroscar em quem a escutava , como que acolhendo o ouvinte em uma atmosfera cálida , confortável. Um pouco rouca , sem preparo , uma voz comum. Sua voz se acomodou em algum lugar daquele quarto.

" Pinóquio , han ? Sinto cheiro de nostalgia.."

"hah .. Não é bem isso. Não sei explicar por que escolhi essa música. Admito que lembrei da minha mãe , mas .. não sei dizer."

"É bom assim , não temos que explicar tudo , certo ? " Nezumi sorriu por um instante. "Mas convenhamos , não poderia ser outra música para um ingênuo como você . Imagine , fazer pedidos a estrelas! Hahaha, sonhador mesmo." Estendeu os braços a Shion, em um gesto exagerado. "Coloqueis vossos pés no chão ou feri-los-ei, Majestade." Disse pomposo, com um riso sarcástico.

"Mas você acha em vão ter sonhos ? " replicou Shion, fitando-o sério.

Nezumi refletiu brevemente.

"Acho que eles nos machucam , tiram-nos da realidade, colocam suas vítimas em pleno voo e de repente as deixam despencar , sem qualquer proteção. Investimento arriscado, eu diria. "

"E tudo que nos fere deve ser evitado ?" Indagou Shion, olhando no fundo daqueles olhos de prata ." Se assim for, não é diferente do que a No. 6 faz. Fugindo de todos as ameaças , se protegendo , criando barreiras. Tantas barreiras que de repente nem males nem prazeres entram naquela cidade . Nesse tipo de ambiente não há nada além da apatia. "

" Mas nem sempre e fácil sonhar sem perder vista da realidade , especialmente quando ela não é das mais amigáveis,e você precisa sempre tê-la em vista para sobreviver"

" Certo,certo ... Mas acho que todos temos esperanças em algo... como se fosse algo inerente ao homem .." Concluiu Shion, ainda processando o debate mentalmente.

Nezumi o analisou . Olhou bem aquele rosto delicado, que perdera seu ar "comum" depois da "transformação". A pele clara, os cabelos de neve, a cicatriz de serpente, se enroscando furtiva em seu corpo. Parece que as mudanças não seriam exclusivas de seu exterior. Sorriu por dentro, ansioso para ver mais resultados de seu crescimento.

"E então , quer dizer que você quer deixar de ser boneco e virar homem , huh ? Já disse que vai dar trabalho . " Começou Nezumi, quebrando o silêncio sereno do outro.

'Hahah , talvez!" Shion sorriu , com doçura.

"Ainda mais com essa carinha aí, pode tratar engrossar essa voz e ganhar peso. Esse cabelo cor de neve não ajuda , mas é sua marca de sobrevivente."Fez uma pausa, e ergueu o indicador direito "Eu posso ser seu grilo conselheiro! Se bem que vai acabar sobrando pra mim." Nezumi fez careta."Sempre acaba." Completou com um sorriso reclamão.

"Eu ficaria lisonjeado caso vossa senhoria me concedêsseis tamanha honra."  
>"Você está melhorando suas respostas , mas quem no mundo fala 'concedêsseis' ? " Eles riram feito crianças.<br>Retomando a seriedade, Nezumi continuou, o rosto expressando um falso drama. "Mas você vai ter que seguir todos os meus conselhos , afinal eu sou sua consciência."

Shion pensou por um segundo , e franziu o cenho em preocupação. " Não sei porque , mas isso me parece um tanto quanto perigoso"  
>"Como ?" Disse Nezumi, atribuindo a sua voz um tom de ofensa profunda. "Logo EU , tão sensato e de boa índole! " Finalizou o drama e concluiu: "Só precisamos de um pouco de magia e umas duas ou três fadinhas .." Juntou as mãos, como que elaborando um plano fantasioso, seus lábios formando um sorriso irônico mas divertido.<p>

"Acho que essa parte pode se traduzir em muito suor ..." Shion suspirou , exausto só de pensar no que viria pela frente. Se aproximou de Nezumi e apoiou uma mão em seu ombro . Levantou o rosto e piscou lentamente, sorrindo. "Conto com você , consciência !" Nezumi sorriu com os olhos , e logo desviou o olhar. Shion se sentou em sua cama.

"Virar gente, han !" Estendeu os braços." Sentir amor, ódio , dor , alegria , medo , ansiedade, excitação .. ahhhh! Sentir." Shion falava quase que para si. Se esticou preguiçosamente em sua cama e bocejou. Nezumi se lembrou de algo e foi buscar apressado em suas coisas. Estendeu ao um copo .

"Comemoremos ! Consegui esse vinho ontem, parece até coisa de nobre! Talvez o mesmo vinho dos hipócritas, dos ladrões, dos senhores e das meretrizes, mas agora é NOSSO!" Disse, discursivo, erguendo a garrafa como um prêmio. "Na realidade é meu, mas beber sozinho não tem muita graça, sabe." Completou, justificando-se.

Shion se levantou , animado.

"Comemorar ? O quê ? "

"A arquitetura de um novo futuro." Inventou Nezumi, algo que na verdade faria muito sentido. Brindaram , efusivos.

"Seu primeiro vinho ?"

"Creio que sim!"

"Presumo que hoje foi um dia cheio de 'primeiros' pra você , prepare-se para os próximos."  
>"Estou preparado! Acho .. Espero! " Respondeu Shion entre determinado e confuso. Eles riram , ignorando as chagas prometidas pelo futuro.<br>" Falando nisso , por acaso aquele não teria sido seu primeiro beijo , não é? " perguntou Nezumi , ainda sorrindo. Shion ficou sério e franziu o cenho , desviando o olhar.

"pff, óbvio que não. Só me pegou de surpresa." Nezumi estreitou os olhos, em desconfiança.

"Hum... então você teve suas namoradinhas na Cidade Sagrada, han?"

"Eh .. coisa boba , sabe ..." Respondeu incerto , ainda olhando em outra direção , um olhar de indiferença. Nezumi levou seus dedos ao queixo de Shion , obrigando-o a olhá-lo diretamente. O menor, incapaz de manter a indiferença , fechou a cara e corou. " Que foi hein ? Não é como se tivessem muitas meninas dando sopa por lá ! Só não houveram oportunidades , as meninas gostavam de mim , só que era tudo tao ... sem graça.."

"Eu não disse nada." Sorriu Nezumi , se deliciando com as reações do outro.

"Ahhhhgrr! Então tá bom viu , senhor experiência , amante latino ,que antes de eu chegar possuía um harém com dezenas de mulheres ." Explodiu Shion. Nezumi desatou a rir, sentando-se na cama do outro.

"Ai ai, não é preciso dezenas pra aprender. E eu realmente sou um Mestre na arte dos beijos." Nezumi sorriu e ficou se divertindo com essa ideia.

"Ah , existem técnicas ?"

"Hah, pode-se dizer que sim."

" É mesmo? Como? " Os olhos de Shion cresceram de curiosidade.  
>"Você pode começar treinando com a mão , como menininhas pré-adolescentes!"<p>

"Como? " Perguntou Shion, genuinamente intrigado.

'_Droga, ele esta ficando imune às minhas ironias.'_ pensou Nezumi. Ele explicou e Shion posicionou seus lábios no dorso da mão , sentir a própria pele. Lembrava uma criança descobrindo as coisas pelo tato , aguçando os sentidos."Tem muito o que descobrir ainda ..." Pensou Nezumi, tentando sem sucesso pensar em todas as futuras descobertas simultaneamente. Shion estava entretido , brincando. Seus lábios eram levemente rosados , vivos , sorridentes , delicadamente tracejados. Ele realmente estava concentrado naquela brincadeira.

"Acho que não tem muito mistério essa história de beijo. Acho que já estou bom , hehe !" Concluiu , levianamente, entusiasmado.

"Pff! hahahaha ! Mistério? Bem , pode não ter , mas não é uma fórmula matemática, Shion. O beijo não depende só de você , se você não encaixar com a outra pessoa vai ser uma droga. É tudo uma questão de encaixe , uma conjunção harmônica "

"Parece poético."

"E deveria ser.'

"Diz que eu filosofo mas traduz tudo em poesia. Acho que não temos conserto. "

"Poesia , Shion , não fantasia."

Shion lançou seus olhos de rubi nos prateados , como se pudesse ver através deles. Cerrou os olhos , recostou o tronco na parede e terminou o copo de vinho .

Nezumi se aproximou , inclinou-se em direção a Shion e pousou a mão em seus cabelos alvos. Ele sempre teve cílios tão grandes? Parecia pacífico, assim , de olhos fechados. Eles então se abriram, fotografando Nezumi de perto. "Finalizando a aula agora com a demonstração prática" disse , sorrindo de lado , os olhos sarcásticos estreitados. Nezumi pretendia provocá-lo, fazê-lo corar. Em algum momento, porém, acabou se esquecendo de seu plano.

Shion , que parecia não assimilar rápido suficiente as informações, permaneceu estático. Mais lentamente que o planejado, Nezumi aproximou seu rosto do de Shion. Sentiu em sua face seu expirar apressado, como quem finalmente se dá conta de algo. Seus olhos vermelhos profundos o olhavam fixamente, sem hesitar, sem fugir.

Seus lábios se tocaram . Sutilmente, se encaixaram . Nezumi se afastou um pouco e sussurrou: "Primeiro passo. Segundo..." Correu a lingua pelos lábios finos , delineados . Voltou ao primeiro passo, dessa vez pressionando os lábios de Shion, que pareciam reagir lentamente. O hálito quente de vinho serpenteou entre as duas faces. Shion ainda o olhava nos olhos , mas Nezumi baixou o olhar. Impulsionou o beijo , usando a língua .Shion pareceu estremecer. Sem perceber, Nezumi fechou os olhos. Mais tarde se repreenderia profundamente por isso. Shion sentiu os dedos de Nezumi delicadamente passearem em seus cabelos , lentos. Seu corpo, seus lábios, reagiam lânguidos. Entregues por um instante , não havia No. 6 , não havia rancor , não havia medo. A violência e a angústia se dissolveram , esquecidas em algum canto. De repente ambos se deram conta da sintonia com que suas bocas se envolviam , pela primeira vez sem desentendimentos. Seus corpos se entendiam, seus sentimentos enevoados se abraçavam. Os lábios úmidos de Shion agora reagiam ritmados , harmônicos , enlevados . Nezumi se sentiu esquentar , embriagar. Gentil e sutilmente finalizou o beijo , afastando-se vagaroso. Um instante se passou sem que nenhum deles esboçasse qualquer reação, ainda absortos.

" É , você até que pegou rápido pra alguém tão lento. Também , com um mestre como eu, fica fácil. Mas ainda tem muito o que melhorar." Disse Nezumi , enquanto se levantava em falsa displicência. Sorriu audaz e caminhou para sua cama , se deitou .Esperando que Shion também teria se deitado , olhou em sua direção . Estava na mesma posição , sustentava um olhar melífluo que momentaneamente o desconcertou.

"Paralisou , é? Hah. Acabou a aula , vá dormir !" Disse, quase rude. Shion o fitou, inerte. " Amanhã nós temos um dia longo. Ok , sinta-se feliz , pois bonecos não beijam . Agora vá logo dormir ,vou apagar a luz." Shion sorriu e se deitou.

"Boa noite" respondeu Shion , sorrindo.

Nezumi apagou o lampião , se revirou na cama , perturbado com esse sorriso e com o calor que perpassava seu corpo. "_Maldito_", pensou "_parece que essa droga de sarcasmo não funciona mais. Aghh!_". Nem queria se desgastar analisando suas próprias ações nos últimos momentos, só de pensar em pensar nisso sentia o calor pulsando e expulsando sua consciência do corpo.

Eles demoraram a dormir , entrando em um sono profundo , pesado . Exauridos, finalmente relaxaram , envoltos pela noite silenciosa. Os próximos dias não seriam exatamente de tranquilidade, não havia tempo a se perder.

* * *

><p><strong>Desculpem meu final-de-quem-não-sabe-fazer-final (assim como meu título,tenho sérios problemas com isso).<strong>  
><strong>Espero que quem leu tenha conseguido imaginar os personagens cantando, na minha mente isso é bem importante. E eu tenho um amor especial por "BlackBird" , sempre quis falar sobre ela , aprofundar de alguma forma e acabei a encontrando aqui. E "When you wish upon a star" é tão infância, pureza, podem achar idiotice de menininha mas ela acende alguma coisa boa e esperançosa em mim, mesmo eu negando essa "coisa" em outras situações. Se alguém não conhecia alguma das músicas , recomendo escutar com muito amor , vai que agrada né! Só pra constar, BlackBird é dos Beatles.<strong>  
><strong>Críticas, sugestões e correções são muito bem-vindas. Muito!<strong>


End file.
